


Second Commander Spike

by Josh Spicer (joshspicer)



Series: What If? [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Addiitonal relationships listed inside if need be, F/F, F/M, Forewarning you now, Hamilton inspired, Hard to tell with the Not Republic one, Haven't watched a lot of the later seasons so I could miss or fuck-up a lot of stuff, Itty Bitty Tidal Wave of Personal Issues, New Lunar Republic, Or theocracy, Phenomenal Political and Historical Stuff, Republic vs. Monarchy, Slow updates with heavy interest by the way, So let's just say that's on me, What-If, With everything that goes with it, alternative universe, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshspicer/pseuds/Josh%20Spicer
Summary: What if the bastard dragon who was the adopted daughter of the Dusk Princess became the Second Commander of the New Lunar Republic?With some heavy Hamilton inspiration, let's explore this reality and see how this dragon--some 250 years after the fact--finally releases the tell-all memoir that will go down in history among that of Starswirl himself and his famed journals.
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance/Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Spike & Starlight Glimmer, Spike & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Spike & the Mane 6, Spike (My Little Pony) & Princess Luna (My Little Pony), Starlight Glimmer/Trixie Lulamoon, Tempest Shadow | Fizzlepop Berrytwist & Spike
Series: What If? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529810
Kudos: 2





	Second Commander Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Up here I will be releasing any content warnings or noteworthy relationships that aren't in the tags as they appear in the story.
> 
> Chapter not proofread yet.

“How does a… _bastard_ … _dragon_ …” the unicorn colt seated in his armchair begins to say. “…go from being the…adopted daughter of a highly regarded princess…to the second-in-command of the New Lunar Republic?”

The dragon in question narrows his eyes towards the colt. It is not that the question is enough to warrant any level of anger, but the real distrust comes from the focus on his lineage or lack thereof.

“No need to answer yet. What’s the point of a memoir if we get all the juicy details onto the page in the first chapter?” the unicorn continues. “I just wanted to bring it up because it’s an…original story. I mean…you were gifted to the Sun Monarch by the dragons themselves as nothing but an egg.”

The unicorn starts tapping his quill against the paper in front of him, both tools floating in the air surrounded by an orange glow.

The dragon merely sits in place, his legs dangling down from the chair and his fingers playing with the soft velvet of his chair. His eyes perk up as the unicorn continues retelling the reptile’s life story as is ‘officially’ known to the public thus far.

“You came into this world as nothing but a test by the Dusk Princess. You were raised as a servant and grew to see her as your mother. As she expanded her own career, for lack of a better term, you remained by her side, as loving as any son and as loyal as any true servant.”

The dragon’s left hand grips the velvet tight. A slight tear is heard throughout the room. The unicorn raises an eyebrow over his glasses, peeking up briefly to match eyes with the subject of the story.

A momentary pause comes over both individuals. When neither opt to say anything, the unicorn continues.

“The monarch continued, and the Dusk Princess began to lead. However, as we both know…things changed. Officially, Second Commander…you changed the tides in the Lunar Revolution. You casted the strike that gave High Commander Luna the ability to coup her own sister out of power. It came at a cost, yes, and we all know what happened in the books.”

“If you’re so damn smart, then why the hell are you retelling this?” the dragon asks, his left hand now focused on pinching the arch of his nose in an in-vain attempt to cease a growing headache.

In response to the query, the unicorn has the gall to raise one half of his mouth.

“To set the stage, Second Commander. Like I said, nobody has a story as original as yours. You arrived as a servant and a son to the Dusk Princess. You grew up in the court alongside your surrogate mother. You went to a boondocks town in the middle of neutral territory and helped her lead the entire area towards expansion. I’d say it was honorable if it wouldn’t cost me my head.”

The dragon shakes his head, emitting a chuckle from his lips. Nothing about it was funny, something he must agree with.

“They wouldn’t take your ahead. That’s part of the new regime. We never went as far and as radicalistic as the Republic of the Changelings. You’re smart enough to know _that_ ,” he says.

“But you get the idea. You helped and aided the Hosts of the Elements until something changed. Ideologies finally clashed. Friendships became strained. Relationships ended. We all know the ‘official’ history, Second Commander,” the unicorn insists.

The Second Commander shakes his head again, his eyes focusing on the colt in front of him with something akin to a glare.

“You know…I never bothered reading history books after I was born. Why read something if I was there to live it?” he asks.

The unicorn nods his head, writing some words down on his notepad.

“When sides clashed, there were six neutral participants who decided whom secured Canterlot. Being suaded by truth and perceived injustice in his past, the chaotic being known as Discord sided with the Republic. It cost him his long-term relationship with the Element of Kindness, but…you know how rumors spread,” the unicorn says with a smile at the end.

The Second Commander smiles, this time somewhat more genuine.

“Yeah…Fluttershy didn’t get out _just_ because of her talent with animals,” he says.

“Exactly, yes. That’s it. That’s what I’m talking about. Your insight is what’s key here. The official books might be good for history and schools, but your words, your experiences are what is needed. Your story isn’t just original because of your backstory or your actions. In history… _nobody_ has gone through what you have.

The second party, Secretary Glimmer, publicly stood for the Sun Monarch, but was swayed by the ideals and freedom she would have under the Lunar Republic. This cost her her most personal relationship with the Exiled Magician. You were there for the fight. You know just as much as anybody what was actually spoken.”

The Second Commander nods his head, the idea of why he’s here slowly starting to unravel. He uses his right claw to scratch under his chin, the thoughts and memories flowing through his mind like a river towards the ocean that this memoir would mean.

“Secretary Cadence chose to side with the Lunar Republic. This cost them their undeniably best leader and soldier in the Exiled General, who himself chose to side with his family. The biggest scandal in Equestrian History…and you had a front row seat to witness its downfall.”

The Second Commander nods his head some more, relaxing further into his seat.

“How about the High Magician who remained neutral up until quite recently?”

The dragon straightens up, his eyes focusing more onto the unicorn. The colt writes down some more on his notepad as he matches the dragon’s eyes.

“Then there’s you. The official books say you saw reason soon before the final encounter in Canterlot. Quite frankly…that’s bullshit. Everybody who has an ounce of intelligence sees it. You activated the switch which held the Sun Monarch in place to allow High Commander Luna to strip her of her power. In front of your mother and your other friends you made a choice. _The_ choice.

My job isn’t just to get down to what happened. It’s nice to have a firsthand account of what actually happened behind those closed doors. But I’m here…to figure out _why_. Why did you turn on your mother? Why did you choose the independence of Freedom over the reliability of Order in the last few moments of the latter’s existence? Why were you and Secretary Glimmer always at odds? What was the fallout between you and Second Commander Rarity? What was the difference that caused you and High Commander Tempest Shadow to never see eye-to-eye? Or should we talk about what happened with the ironically named Element of Honesty?”

The Second Commander growls. A couple fumes of smoke emit from his lips.

All the unicorn does is smile.

“So I ask you again, Second Commander Spike…Direct Ambassador for the Draconic Republic…esteemed General of the _Lunar_ Republic…High Secretary and second-in-command to High Commander Luna herself…how does a _bastard_ … _dragon_ …go from being the adopted daughter of a highly regarded princess…to one of the most influential and legendary figures in Equestrian history?”

Spike leans forward, bringing his fingers together in an arch. He sighs, emitting the last few remains of smoke and flame from his inners.

“I have 250 years of story to tell, Doc. How long you willing to wait?” he asks.

“Well…” Doc starts. “Given this is my mission direct from the High Commander…and you’re still technically young for your species…I say we start from the beginning.”

Spike nods, leaning back into his chair and letting one last breath.

He opens his mouth and lets it talk for him.


End file.
